Una extraña esperanza
by Lady smerald
Summary: AU. Luffy un joven falto de ilusiones con un pasado oscuro se da la oportunidad de dejar entrar la luz, luz que viene en forma de un guapo doctor que devolverá su sonrisa y borrara sus miedos. [LawxLuffy]
1. Un cambio

¿Cómo es que había acabado la persona más hiperactiva y entusiasta del mundo trabajando en una oficina totalmente aburrida solo esperando sus días pasar?

Luffy sentía un vacío en el alma y Corazón, sabía que algo le faltaba… pero simplemente no lo recordaba.

Veía pasar sus días sin metas ni sueños, vivía con una depresión continúa. Un velo oscuro y triste cubría su mirada ¿Dónde había quedado el chico feliz que una vez fue?

Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Me has entendido? – Su jefe, un hombre de barba espesa y negra le miraba intrigado.

Luffy le miro como siempre sin mucho interés pero fingiendo lo contrario.

-Luffy, enserio… eres buen muy buen muchacho y te desempeñas bien en el puesto pero deberías prestar más atención – suspiro – Quiero el reporte para el lunes próximo, retírate ya si quieres, no te veo muy presente el día de hoy.

-Está bien –Soltó luffy casi en un susurro.

Tardó más tiempo de lo normal en guardar sus cosas, no tenía motivación alguna para irse pronto. Al fin y al cabo nadie lo esperaba en casa.

Justo al entrar al elevador dio una última mirada vacía hacia el montón de cubículos ordenados cual panal.

Llegando a su departamento solo alcanzo a tirarle al sofá, sin intensión de cambiarse solo aflojó la corbata y cerró los ojos. A sus 23 años sentía la vida vacía y sin sentido.

-¿Falta alguien más por atender? – El joven doctor posicionó sus dedos masajeando el puente de la nariz intentando aliviar su cansancio.

Un joven de pelo totalmente blanco reviso la libreta de citas antes de darle una negativa con la cabeza.

-Entonces me voy yendo ya – casi con desesperación se quito el estetoscopio del cuello y lo dejo tirado en el escritorio.

Sabía de ante mano que no tenía nada importante por delante pero un baño caliente y su cama se le antojan como a un naufragó la tierra firme.

Justo antes de subir a su auto una voz le detuvo.

-¿Por fin a descansar? –Una sonrisa llena de pecas lo saludo

-Si, hace 3 días que no voy a casa – deseaba irse pronto, pero sus modales le obligaron a contestar

-Si, últimamente a habido mucha actividad – paso una mano por sus cabellos y suspirando cansado

Law estaba por despedirse cuando la voz de Ace lo interrumpió

-Por cierto, el domingo tendremos una barbacoa por el cumpleaños de mi hermano menor, me gustaría que fueras – Ace rebusca una de sus tarjetas de presentación y escribió algo al reverso

Dejando a Law sin una negativa tomo la tarjeta sin importancia

-Si puedo ir cuenta conmigo –

-Sería bueno tenerte ahí, pienso que le hará bien convivir con más gente – Ace se despidió subiendo a su propio auto dejando a Law con cierta curiosidad, que desecho para hacer una lista mental de lo que hacía falta en su despensa.

Agitado se levantó, con una terrible sensación de temor comenzó a llorar abrazandose a si mismo. Recordaba manos grandes y fuertes rasgando toda la piel su cuerpo sin que el pudiera defenderse. Esa pesadilla aparecía de vez en cuando, la odiaba con todo su ser, sobretodo por que se repetía una y otra vez.

Habían pasado 10 minutos para sentirse tranquilo y recuperado, alzó su mirada para ver la hora en el reloj de la pared. Había dormido 10 horas seguidas sin que lo hubiera planeado. Su estomago rogó por comida ya que el día anterior no había probado bocado, pero siendo las 3:00 y con unos vecinos muy susceptibles al ruido decidió volver a dormir, atender a su estomago no le importaba mucho.

Se despojo de sus ropas quedando solo en bóxer, cicatrices atravesaban su cuerpo apago la luz antes de verse a si mismo ante el espejo, eso era algo que le horrorizaba.

Sin mucho afán de nada y cansado aun después de 10 minutos de estar inmóvil durmió de nuevo.

La luz del sol comenzaba a molestarle, pero no tenía intención alguna de moverse asi que solo cerro los ojos con mas fuerza a punto estuvo de dormir de nuevo cuando golpes y gritos comenzaron a regresarlos del país de los sueños

-Luffy-

¡Boom!¡Boom!¡Boom!

-¡Luffy!-

¡Boom!¡Boom!¡Boom!

-¡LUFFY!-

¡BOOM!

Abrió los ojos esperando fuera una alucinación. Todo había quedado en silencio después del último golpe ante la expectativa de algo decidió pararse y justo cuando abrió la puerta algo lo empujo cayendo los dos al piso.

-¡Luffy! – Grito Ace llorando cual magdalena sobre el mientras lo zarandeaba de los hombros – Pense que te había pasado algo ¡Buaaaaaa! – ríos de lágrimas atravesaban su rostro.

Ace lo estaba apretando con tal fuerza que el pobre de luffy había perdido color, un alma salio de su boca.

-Si no le paso nada tú le mataste – Hablo un rubio alto de cabello corto llegando a la puerta del dormitorio.

Ace lo volteo a ver mientras sorbía el moco

-¡Luffy~~~! – Lloriqueo hasta sentir que el cuerpo entre sus brazos se movía

No se sorprendió mucho al ver a sus hermanos ahí, era la historia de todos sus fines de semana.

-¿Sera que no puedo dormir sin que pienses que morí? – Se intentó librar de los brazos de Ace, pero este solo le hizo poner más fuerza en su abrazo

Cual princesa se vio levantado por Ace quien se sentó en el Sofá aun con luffy encima. Justo estaba por protestar cuando Sabo le metió una mamila en la boca.

-¿Sera que el bebe tiene hambre? – Con una sonrisa traviesa acaricio los cabellos de luffy peinándole.

Internamente ambos hermanos contaron

1… Luffy se quedo inmóvil

2… Luffy comenzó a temblar de rabia

3… Luffy la bomba explotara

4… ¡Corran por sus vidas!

-¡SI SERAN CABRONES! ¡¿QUE COJONES LES PASA?! – Luffy estiro todos sus miembros soltándose del agarre de Ace y golpeando a Sabo de Paso

-Jajajajajajaj – Reian Sabo y Ace tirados en el piso, era gracioso ver a su hermano enojado pero sobre todos les alegraba que siguiera normal, muy internamente estaban realmente preocupados por el.

-Ya ya - Intento calmar Sabo a un Luffy que expulsaba vapor por sus fosas nasales – Solo veníamos por ti para almorzar… aunque viendo la hora seria para comer –

-Vamos luffy, no seas tan rencoroso a ver ¿Quién lo queye, quien queye al bebe bonito? – Ace pico los cachetes de luffy recibiendo una mordida como respuesta - ¡Desgraciado! ¿Ya mismo te enteras! –

Sabo tomo Ace de los hombros impidiendo golpeara a luffy.

-Pero yo no quiero comer, no tengo hambre – Solto luffy dejándose caer al sofá como costal de papas, recostó su cabeza y paso su brazo sobre sus ojos.

Ambos hermanos conocían esa respuesta de ante mano, hacía tiempo que luffy no se veía motivado ni por la comida cosa que el siempre desde que tenían memoria amaba. Se vieron entre si, habían prometido hacer que su hermano se recuperara de esa interminable depresión.

-Vamos luffy, no seas tan aguafiestas estarán Zoro y Sanji ¿No tiene acaso un mes a que no les ves? – Ace se sentó al lado de luffy y Sabo hizo lo mismo.

-Que yo sepa la última vez que me vieron dijeron que no me querían más en su vida – Luffy sintió el brazo de alguien pasarse por sus hombros haciéndole rescostarse sobre alguien, sabia era sabo, reconocía la colonia que le había regalado hacía tiempo.

-Esas fueron palabras que se dijeron en el calor de una pelea, tu mejor que nadie sabe que en medo de una pelea se dicen muchas tonterías.

-¡Bah! – Soltó dejándose abrazar.

Un silencio reino unos segundos antes de que Sabo hablara

-Ok, no iremos a comer con ellos, pero al menos coje algo de ropa que te vas a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros –

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto luffy alzando la mirada a Sabo

-Porque yo digo – Inflo el pecho y lo miro cual teniente militar

-… Y por qué el tio Shanks y su Esposo estarán ahí con el pequeño Coby – Ace se recargo en Luffy.

Hacía tiempo que no veía a su familia, a sus hermanos los veía cada fin de semana ya que Ace era segundo al mando de el departamento de [insrte aquí el departamento de hospital de cirugías ] no tenía mucho tiempo entre semana para cualquier otra actividad junto con Sabo que al ser representante de uno de bufetes de aboggados más conocidos en el país solo dejaba los fines de semana libre para sus hermanos. Ambos con 26 años de edad habían tenido un éxito enorme en sus carreras.

Sus tios viajaban contantemente al ser dueños de una empresa cervezera importante y junto con ellos llevaban a su primo Coby, un niño de apenas 8 años tímido que le agradaba mucho.

Luffy se paro y se dirigió al cuarto sin decirle nada a los dos, estos con curiosidad lo siguieron.

-¿Qué haces? – Ace solo vio a luffy tomar ropa perfectamente doblada de su closet y acomodarlas sobre la cama.

Luffy nunca había sido una persona ordenada y tranquila, eso preocupaba aún más a sus hermanos.

-¿tengo algún medio de escape para no ir con ustedes? – siguió en su labor – Además quiero ver a Coby – Sonrió para ambos

Ace y Sabo le regresaron la sonrisa, era agradable ver a luffy sonreír y se conformarían con eso por el momento aunque prefirieran verle reír a carcajadas como antes, pero ya se encargarían de cambiar eso, volvería a ser el luffy de antes.


	2. Una sonrisa

Law no necesitaba alarmas para levantarse, su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a las 6 de la mañana a comenzar con las actividades del día y para no estar dando vueltas en la cama perdiendo tiempo se paró.

Algo en su interior le decía que debía ordenar todo el departamento, algo que por supuesto ignoro, además de que el nunca recibía visitas le daba una pereza enorme recoger 2 semanas de ropa sucia del piso.

Activo la cafetera y regreso al cuarto recordando que no le quedaba más ropa limpia que ponerse e ir al centro comercial a comprar nueva estaba fuera de sus planes así que solo pateo todas las prendas hacia la lavadora en otro cuarto.

Suspiro al darse cuenta que de algunas prendas salían monedas de no haber sido por eso hubiera medito todo a la lavadora y esta podría descomponerse, se sentó en el piso para revisar cada prenda buscando por más.

En una de las batas encontró la tarjeta que el Doctor Ace le había dado la estudio detalladamente reconociendo la dirección

-Bien, al menos queda cerca…-

No le apetecía salir el día siguiente pero si eso le ahorraba el tener que cocinar sería un placer acompañarles.

-Luffy deja de consentir a ese niño o no dormirá en toda la noche por todos esos dulces – Dijo su dio Shanks arrebatando a ambos la canasta de dulces pasándosela a Mihawk.

-Perof no tiefne nadaf de malof – Chillaron a unísono intentando robar la canasta.

\- Han sido suficientes dulces ya – Mihawk dijo acompañando a Shanks

La pelea de miradas comenzó en ese momento, Severas y reprochantes miradas de Shanks y Mihawk contra tristes y tiernas de Luffy y Coby por la pérdida de sus dulces.

El sonido de un vaso tintineando los hizo voltear, era Sabo con una sonrisa divertida

-Y los ganadores de esta contienda son…. – tintineo de nuevo el vaso y Mihawk suspiro ante su derrota devolviendo la canasta de dulces.

-Pero solo pocos… - Dijo en advertencia

-Señoras y señores… Tenemos ganadores – Ace divertido veía como Shanks ocultaba su sonrisa de Mihawk, que aunque lo negara aun así lo torturaran, la cara de su hijo y su sobrino lo mataban de ternura, sabían jugarle manejarlo a su antojo.

-Shishishishi - Rio Luffy

Pero no había pasado mucho tiempo para que un bajón de energía le diera a Luffy y Coby, después de todo era la 1 am.

La escena dejo a todos con ganas de enmarcarla en un cuadro y ponerla en el mejor museo del mundo, claro que Ace no se quedó con las ganas y tomo una foto haciendo sonar el flash.

-¡Idiota!¡Van a despertarse!- Susurro Shanks golpeando la nuca de Ace.

-¡Lo siento! –

Frente al televisor Luffy estaba recostado en el asiento del sillón con la cabeza recargada en el brazo de este mismo y con coby sentado entre sus piernas recostado en el pecho de Luffy, ambos totalmente dormidos.

Mihawk que adelantándose a los demás hombres llevo una manda para cubrir a ambos diciendo que ellos también deberían de dormir ya que mañana les esperaba un día entretenido.

Antes de entrar en la habitación Mihawk detuvo a Ace y con una mirada seria dijo "Ya sabes qué hacer con esa foto"

Mihawk podía intimidar a cualquiera en el mundo, hacer llorar a la persona más cruel pero en su familia, solo en su familia sabía que era una persona tan cariñosa y tierna que inclusive rozaba lo meloso aunque no lo demostrara muy seguido por pena. Rio recordando la primera vez que le dijo eso, su tío con un enorme sonrojo en la cara le había pedido le enviara una fotografía de su sobrino de pequeño al celular. Sacudió la cabeza volviendo a la realidad y se dedicó a enviar la foto.

Law reviso por última vez su atuendo. Pantalón café sin ninguna arruga que ceñía perfectamente su figura, playera negra con cuello en V que dejaba ver que sus brazos bien entrenados, zapatos negros limpios, peinado rompecorazones.

-Listo – Se dijo a si mismo.

El podía ser perezoso, odioso y quejumbroso pero su imagen siempre debía de verse impecable.

Conforme caminaba por la calle por el ruido reconocía que se iba acercando a su destino. Conocía a el Doctor Ace por muy tranquilo que fuera en el Hospital el era una persona alegre e hiperactiva fuera del trabajo. Se preparaba mentalmente imaginando a muchas personas niños, señores, jóvenes y bebes con la cara de Ace corriendo por todos lados.

Una carpa, varias mesas bajo de la sombra de esta y algunas personas sentadas o paradas platicando casualmente. Al parecer su paranoica mente lo había ilusionado demás.

-Doctor Trafalgar que bueno que estas aquí – Saludo Ace haciéndole pasar y ofreciéndole una bebida. El ambiente era agradable a pesar de que no conocía a nadie se estaba dejando llevar por la tranquilidad del lugar y lo estaba disfrutando.

Sabo veía a su hermano cambiarse cada cicatriz en la espalda le hacía recordar el pasado obscuro y cruel que había vivido, le hacía hervir la sangre por no haber podido defenderle, por no haber estado ahí para cuidarle y protegerle.

\- Pues creo que ya esta – Luffy dio media vuelta y vio a su hermano - ¿Qué tal? – Pregunto sacando de sus pensamientos a Sabo.

\- Si no fuera tu hermano… ya te estaría pidiendo salir conmigo - Dijo Sabo para tomarlo de la mano y darle una vuelta como si estuvieran bailando.

Una playera blanca con la imagen de un ancla al frente que quedaba justa a la medida y un pantalón negro entubado hacían ver a Luffy como un modelo de pasarela. Este sonrió ante el alago de su hermano.

-¿Podrías por el amor de dios dejar de acaparar a Luffy? Los invitados lo están esperando – Ace tomo cual muñeca a Luffy y lo abrazo – Huy guapo ¿A que hora vas por el pan?

Luffy buffo y se separó de Ace fingiendo enojo y de dirigió a las escaleras, justo antes de comenzar a bajar los miro retadoramente.

-El ultimo que baje es un Okama –

Ambos Ace y Sabo se miraron el uno al otro mientras Luffy corría endemoniadamente bajando las escaleras. Un alivio llego a sus cuerpos al ver a su hermano actuar como antes. Riendo y sin perder más tiempo le dieron alcance corriendo.

Una bola creada de cuerpos humanos rodo hasta la entrada principal de la casa abriendo la puerta y terminando los tres tirados en el pasto riendo cual locos.

Ace Ayudo a ambos a pararse aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Entre los tres compartían opiniones y se burlaban de la lentitud o torpeza del otro hasta que una voz los interrumpió dirigiendo el trio su atención a esa persona.

-Disculpen la intromisión, pero ¿El joven se encuentra bien? – Law no quitaba la vista de Luffy, quien comenzaba a ponerse incomodo ante el.

Una sensación de amenaza pico a Ace, Sabo y Shanks que se iba acercando.

-Claro, todo esta bien Doctor Trafalgar – Ace dedico una sonrisa fingiendo no notar como Law se comía con la mirada a su hermano – Por cierto, le presento a la causa y motivo de esta parrillada, el es mi HERMANO menor Luffy – enfatizo la palabra esperando la reacción del doctor

Law con gran elegancia y caballerosidad tomo la mano de luffy dándole un beso dejando a todos desconcertados "Es un placer" susurro sin quitarle la mirada en ningún momento

Luffy sin intención alguna le devolvió el saludo y fingió sonreír. Law le devolvió la sonrisa con una más que encantadora haciendo encender las Alarmas sobreprotectoras de sus hermanos que instintivamente lo llevaron tras sus espaldas mientras hacían platica a Law pero este a pesar de los intentos de los dos hermanos celosos metía una y otra vez a Luffy en la conversación.

-¿Qué opina usted de todo Luffy? – Pregunto Law interesado ante las reacciones del chico moreno

-Que el "usted" esta demás - Luffy rio divertido ante la expresión de Law, una muy curiosa

-¿Me permite tutearlo? –

-Claro - Luffy sonrió naturalmente y contento

Una cálida sensación llego al pecho de Law, algo que no había sentido nunca antes pero lo tomo sin importancia atribuyéndoselo al alcohol que había bebido.

En cuanto hubo cruzado la puerta de su departamento Law se quitó la playera sin pensarlo dos veces, desabotono el pantalón y lo dejo tirado en el piso. Se tiro en la cama tan solo en boxers, paso una mano por su cabello y sonrió recordando su regreso a casa.

 _-Flashback-_

 _\- Luffy deberías ir por algo más abrigador la noche comienza a refrescar – dijo Shanks cargando a un Coby muy dormido_

 _-No tio, va siendo hora de que me vaya ya –_

 _-Está bien ¿quieres que te lleve? Porque en realidad dudo que tus hermanos lleguen pronto – Shanks dio un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca, marcaba las 9 pm._

 _Ace y Sabo había sido llamados de urgencia por el hospital casualmente el herido a quien Ace iba a operar había solicitado el apoyo de un abogado siendo Sabo llamado también. En el patio donde había sido la fiesta solo quedaban ellos cinco Shanks con Coby en Brazos, Mihwak, Luffy e Law que por insistencia del Pecoso doctor se había quedado acompañando a sus familiares._

\- _Si no hay inconveniente yo podría llevar a Luffy-ya a su casa – Se adelantó Law a la respuesta de Luffy_

 _Shanks noto en ese momento el interés de Law en Luffy no por la insistencia en llevarlo a casa ni por que en toda la tarde no hacia otra cosa mas que llamar la atención de su sobrino, si no mas bien esa mirada inconciente por parte de Law que mostraba mas que solo atracción, un interés y se atrevería decir cariño hacia el menor algo que probablemente ni siquiera Law sabia._

 _Mihawk estaba por negar el ofrecimiento de Law cuando Shanks le mando llevar a coby a acostar._

 _\- ¿No será mucha molestia Doctor Trafalgar? – Comenzaba la actuación de Shanks_

 _\- Digame solo Law y claro que no, aunque tendríamos que caminar un poco por que deje el auto en mi estacionamiento, a unas calles de aquí –_

 _Shanks enarco una ceja curioso, no sabia que Law vivía tan cerca de ellos._

 _-¿Qué dices tu Luffy? – Shanks lo miro enviándole un mensaje "Di que si"_

 _\- C-claro, está bien – Acepto sintiendo sudor frio al sentir la mirada insistente de su tio._

 _Después de eso Shanks los despidió en la entrada de la casa y al verlos doblar la esquina se metió. La noche había refrescado ya haciendo que luffy tallara sus brazos para conseguir algo de calor. Acción que no pasó desapercibida por Law._

 _Llegaron al auto y Law dejo sorprendido a Luffy cuando de la cajuela saco un suéter amarillo y mangas color negro con una calavera al frente. Diseño que por el rostro iluminado de Luffy había encantado._

 _-Quizá huela un poco a humedad ya que a estado ahí un tiempo, pero te servirá para entrar en calor – Law se la extendió y Luffy la acepto_

 _Inevitablemente después de la advertencia después de ponérsela acerco los brazos y la olio._

 _-Huele a perfume – Luffy siguió examinadora aun – Huele rico – dijo antes de meterse al auto cuando law le abrió la puerta._

 _Un sonrojo cubrió completamente la cara de Law, había esperado cualquier crítica "huele muy feo" "¿Cuánto tiempo lleva eso ahí?" "¿Seguro que es ropa?" pero nunca lo que había salido de la boca del pequeño._

 _Encendió el auto y seguía las direcciones que le daba Luffy intentando recordar el camino al departamento del moreno, porque algo le decía que no sería la última vez que lo llevaría a casa._

 _Cuando llegaron Luffy haciendo alusión de regresar el suéter se vio detenido por Law_

 _-No te preocupes, puedes quedártelo, ya habrá otra ocasión para regresármelo – Law atreviéndose a ser rechazado se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

 _Al separarse vio la cara de Luffy algo sorprendida, no había ni molestia ni asco… Esa era una buena señal._

 _-Toma, es mi tarjeta al reverso tienes mi numero personal para lo que se te ofrezca - Entrego la tarjeta para después Luffy despedirse de el y subió a su auto una vez el otro entro al edificio._

 _Volteando la vista al cielo y admirando las estrellas noto como su corazón aún seguía acelerado por sus acciones._

 _Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía nervioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo._

 _-Fin de Flashback-_


End file.
